Together and Forever
by DarkForbidden-Love
Summary: Every person has a soul mate. A singular being they were created for and the only person to be able to complete them. No one ever meets their soul mate though as disease; death, discrimination, time, and distance get in the way.


I don't own Sherlock and this is purely fanmade. Some of this is really messed up too.

* * *

Every person has a soul mate. A singular being they were created for and the only person to be able to complete them. No one ever meets their soul mate though as disease; death, discrimination, time, and distance get in the way.

_**James Moriarty**_

Moriarty had actually met his soul mate. She had been an insane little three year old who had gleefully explained the thousand ways to kill a human with a tooth pick or paperclip. Their meeting had been quite by chance but they had both felt the immediate kinship of their souls. Moriarty also knew their bond would not be a sexual one as there was 10 years separating them, it would be more of an intellectual one as even with the great divide they were even. It all came crashing down though when the little girl, now age 8 drowned in the rough waves of the ocean because her brother Carl Powers had been unable to rescue her. Moriarty was embittered.

For the first time he felt the true urge and need to kill, to avenge the girl who was his other half. He plotted and planned, knowing that wherever his angel was that she would be so happy with him. His first victim was Carl Powers, the fool who allowed his angel to die. When he saw Carl die he felt something inside him move, something that had lain dormant for as long as his angel had laid dead. A broken smile lit Jim's face, he had found his calling. The only way to be close to his angel was to kill those who stood in his way.

Moriarty told himself that he chased Sherlock for her, that he had dated Molly for her, and that Moran was his because that is what she would have wanted. She was his compliment, the angel of death to his demon. And so when he ended it with a single shot to seal Sherlock fate he was happy, he would return to the arms of his angel.

**Sebastian Moran**

The army was reviled when they saw how he carried out his work; they cast him out for following orders where orders were not meant to be followed.

Then Moriarty found him. Moriarty was not his soul mate, not by a long shot, but Moriarty was also without his soul mate. Moran did not know the whole story, did not want to know the whole story. There was something in Moriarty's eyes that told him that he was dead just as Moran was. That was the kinship they felt and it was that which fueled their passion filled nights. Not affection for the other but understanding of what was lost.

When Moriarty demanded that he shoot John if Sherlock did not jump he simply nodded. Why should one man get his mate if others were denied that privilege?

_**Sally Donovan**_

Sally had been brought up on tales of a perfect someone out there waiting for her. By 14 she realized this was a delusion and no one got a happily ever after. When she first met Sherlock Holmes she thought maybe this time it would happen, that fabled connection. All too soon though she knew it was not going to work. Whoever Sherlock got Sally pitied, for a sociopath cares for no one.

Her job became her passion and then Sylvia Anderson walked into the picture. He was married but mate less a common phenomenon as very few people ever found their soul mates. He was just as unhappy with his life as she was with hers. She knew what she was doing was morally wrong and that Anderson should care more for the one he was pledged to even if they were not Soul Mates.

When Sherlock threw himself off a building she was a mess of emotions. She was happy to be rid of the freak, she pitied John Watson, sad to see her promotion go up in flames, elated to be able to continue her tryst with Anderson in secret, and vindicated. Sociopaths cared for no one, not even their Soul Mate which Sally would have gladly given an arm and a leg to be able to meet.

_**Sylvia Anderson**_

Anderson had the unpleasant chance of meeting his soul mate. His soul mate may have at one time been the perfect match but the insane psychopath he saw shot by Lestrade was not someone he would have ever fallen for. This was before he had ever even thought of becoming a member of Scotland Yard and it would be the deciding factor. He became a specialist in forensics hoping to stop anyone from ever having to witness what he had witnessed.

He was married, yet it was not an exclusive relationship most people though would come of a marriage. His marriage was one of convenience, a friend of a distant relative needed someone to support her children and Anderson had volunteered. Neither wife nor husband were really all that interested in each other and merely pretended to be the perfect Andersons that everyone saw. His wife knew what had happened to his mate and in return he knew who his wife's mate was. His wife's mate was an untouchable and a convict.

Anderson often slept with Donovan because he cared for her. Not in the way a mate did but something close because he knew Donovan's mate was wither gone or unreachable and so offered comfort. He attacked Sherlock viciously for many reasons. First and foremost was that Sherlock threatened the peace his family had painstakingly created for his wife's safety. Another thing was that Sherlock had a mate. Later when he met John Watson he did grudgingly admit that they were perfect for each other. When Sherlock fell he wept for another set of broken mates and wondered if the world was that inheritably cruel.

_**John Watson**_

John had always assumed he was one of the many people lacking a soul mate. He could not find it in himself to care, so what if he was unattached? He went to war, got shot and was sent home. He had no idea what to do with himself until Mike Stamford introduced him to Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective. When their hands met there was a spark and John felt more alive than ever, it was as though someone had aired him out and placed a new life within.

And for two glorious years John lived with his soul mate and thrived. He had known from the beginning that Sherlock simply was not into the soul mate business and so allowed his more physical needs to be ignored. He had no honest clue as to weather of not Sherlock was aware of the fact they where soul mates. He assumed so and deduced by Sherlock's lack of interest that being soul mates simply was not for Sherlock. John was simply happy to be friend and flat mate of Sherlock Holmes.

And then the fall. When John heard Sherlock's voice leaving a note, he knew that he had been wrong. Sherlock had known they were soul mates and had been interested, but though John was straight and so had no pursed him. John cursed their stupidity and tried to convince Sherlock that jumping was stupid. Sherlock did not listen and plummeted to his death. John scrambled to the body not believing what his eyes and ears where telling him. Sherlock Holmes, his mate, was not allowed to be dead and something whispered that he was not. It told him that the body was an illusion and that somewhere in the world Sherlock still lived.

He was not sure what to believe, his head or his heart. He was torn between mourning for Sherlock and searching the world for him. A soul mate's place at the side of the other so why was John not there? Did Sherlock not consider him worthy? Had he failed in some way as soul mate to Sherlock Holmes?

And two years later everything fell into place.


End file.
